Gombal sial
by uciha athrun
Summary: Bagi semua orang ngegombal itu asik untuk ngerayu. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke karena gara-gara dia ikut-ikutan ngegombal seperti yang lain, maka hubungannya dengan Hinata menjadi gitu deh.


#Gombal sial#

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto ngak kenal tuh

Pairing : Mas Sasuke and Mak Hinata

Rated : K

Genre : Humor garing

Warning : Seperti fic-fic yang lain

Balas reviews Pemenang di hatiku :

- Mikky-sama : Sasu ooc ya hahahaha, kalau di dekat Hinata dia memang gitu sih langsung ooc. Soal endingnya sih memang niatnya ingin aku buat lagi fic ini saat awal Sasu ketemu Hina sampai ending yang sebenarnya.

-sasuhinaLovers : Salam kenal dan terima kasih atas pujiannya kalau ceritanya lucu. Nih aku buat SasuHina yang baru. Soal mampir, aku sudah mampir kok tapi belum ninggalin jejak aja. Maaf.

- uchihyuu nagisa : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Aku juga setuju tentang harkat dan martabat Sasu yang jatuh, memang memalukan.

- KatesCalifornia : Masa sih aku selalu buat sifat Sasu seperti itu, kayaknya biasa aja deh tapi kalau ada yang berpikiran seperti itu ya terima kasih.

Aku harap fic ini para reader juga masih mau ngereview.

Jadi selamat membaca ***

Kata siapa ngegombal itu akan selalu berakhir baik ataupun berakhir dengan indah bagi sipenggombal, karena bagiku itu semua hanyalah omong kosong yang hampir membuatku bertengkar dengan pacarku ataupun berakhir dengan tangis, lari dan bahkan sekarang merusak hubunganku dengannya.

Misalnya kejadian yang terjadi tidak beberapa lama ini saat aku bersama dengan Hinata disebuah taman yang terletak didekat rumahnya. Awalnya sih suasana disekitarku dan Hinata tenang dan nyaman, atau bisa dibilang sangat tenang menjurus ke sunyi. Aku yang memang sejak awal mengajaknya kesini pun berencana untuk memulai pembicaranan dengannya. Aku mulai mencari bahan untuk memulai, tapi meskipun sudah mengerahkan kemapuan untuk mencari kesana kemari tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukannya.

'Memang sulit'

Dan disaat aku sudah mau menyerah akan keadaan, tanpa tak terduga aku teringat akan kata-kata si Dobe yang bilang ngegombal itu adalah cara jitu untuk memulai.

'Hm, boleh juga untuk dicoba' akupun mulai memandang wajah Hinata yang menunduk disebelahku.

'Apa ya, apa ya, apa ya, aha aku dapat'

Tanpa ba bi bu "Bapak kamu pencuri ya ?"

Hinata yang sepertinya tidak jelas mendengar ucapanku barusan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk untuk melihat kearahku.

"Apa Sasuke-kun ?"

Merasa Hinata tidak mendengar ucapanku barusan, akupun mencoba mengulangi gombalanku.

"Bapak kamu pencuri ya ?"

"A-apa, kenapa Sasuke-kun mengatakan seperti itu, meskipun Sasuke-kun tidak menyukai Tou-san sejak dulu, tapi Sasuke-kun tidak boleh memfitnah Tou-san seperti itu"

"H-hinata bukan seperti itu, m-maksudku -"

"Sasuke-kun jahat !" potongnya sebelum dirinya berlari meninggalkanku mematung ditempat ini sebelum aku sempat menjelaskan akan kegombalanku.

'Karena kau telah mencuri hatiku' dan aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam dengan begron hitam dibelakangku. Harusnya gombalan yang mudah dan pasaran itu sukses mengena dihati Hinata yang pemalu itu, tapi kenapa jadinya seperti ini.

Untung saja Hinata itu mudah diajak baikan, kalau tidak bisa-bisa akibat kekesalan si Dobe yang menyarankan ide ngegombal itu bagus untuk memulai akan ku pukul habis-habisan sampai dia tak berbentuk lagi.

Suatu ketika aku mendengar percakapan teman-temanku dikelas mengenai gombalan-gombalan mereka yang mengena pacar masing-masing yang tentu saja langsung membuatku naik darah dalam diam.

"Emang kamu gombal apa sama Sakura ?"

"Kamu mau tau Kiba ?"

"Aku juga mau tau Naruto"

"Hehehehe begini, dengerin baik-baik. Bapak kamu pencuriya ?, lalu dia bilang kok gitu ?, lalu aku jawab aja karena kau telah mencuri hatiku hahahaha !"

"Hahahahaha"

Mendengar guyonan yang menurutku menghinaku itu, akupun langsung mendekati mereka bertiga yang sedang berjongkok dibelakang.

"Lucu ya hahah" tawaku hampar ikut berjongkok bersama mereka dan...

Bletak bletak bletak

Kuhadiahi mereka jitakan dikepala yang membuat mereka nungging kesakitan. Naruto, Kiba, dan Rock lee.

"Cih sok gombal loe" ucapku meninggalkan mereka yang masih terkapar tak berdaya.

.

-Gombal sial-

.

Ada suatu kejadian sial ketika saat aku berjalan pulang dengan Hinata bersama. Waktu itu biasa, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, jalanan menuju rumah Hinata tidak terlalu ramai, serta langit senja yang pastinya membuat warna birunya langit tercampur dengan warna orange, biasa saja kan.

Keheningan lagi-lagi melanda kami berdua. Dirinya yang dari tadi diam menunduk disaat berjalannya pun tidak bisa kuubah karena jujur saja akupun juga tidak tau caranya mengubah keheningan yang melanda kami.

Dret dret dret dret

Kurasakan getaran dicelanaku yang tentu saja mengusiku saat berjalan, karena ponsel yang bergetar mengisyaratkan ada sms yang masuk.

'Dari Aniki' batinku saat melihat nama Itachi dilayar ponsel yang baru saja aku pegang. Kubuka sms yang dikirimnya dan mulai membacanya.

'Yo Ototo, aku punya bahan baru untuk ngombalin cewek, dengerinya. Ibu kamu suka menjahit ya. Kok tau ?. Karena kau telah menjahit hatiku dengan benang cintamu. Hah ha, bagaimana okekan ?'

'Cih apa-apaan gombal garing yang coba ia pamerkan itu kepadaku, ... Tapi sepertinya tidak buruk juga untuk dicoba dalam keadaan sekarang ini' fikirku sambil memasukan kembali ponsel yang sedang kupegang.

"Ehm, Hinata" pangilku memecah keheningan yang tentu saja membuatnya menoleh kearahku.

"I-iya Sasuke-kun"

"Ibu kamu suka menjahit ya ?" serangan pertama telah dilancarkan, aku harap ini akan berhasil.

'Ayolah Hinata jawab kok tau, ayolah Hinata'

Namun tidak juga dia menjawab melainkan dirinya malah menundukkan kepalanya dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"S-sasuke-kun kok tau ?" jawab Hinata pelan yang tetap saja aku dapat dengar.

Serang kedua "Karena -"

"Hiks hiks"

Sepertinya Hinata tersiak, apa jangan-jangan dia menangis.

"A-aku masih ingat saat Kaa-san menjahitkan baju untuku hiks hiks, s-saat itu aku senang sekali memakainya hiks hiks k-karena Kaa-san bilang setiap jahitan yang ia jahit dibajuku adalah j-jahitan kasih sayangnya hiks hiks"

Mendengar ucapan dan isakan Hinata itu membuatku meruntuki kebodohanku ini karena bisa-bisanya aku lupa kalau Ibu Hinata telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena sakit.

"Maaf Hinata aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih" ucapku menyesal sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata untuk mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hiks hiks" dan dia tetap menangis dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Saat aku pulang kerumah, aku langsung dihadang oleh kakakku Itachi untuk menanyakan pendapatku tentang gombalan barunya yang tadi ia kirim.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, apa gombalan tadi bagus ?" tanyanya menghalangi arah jalanku.

Tentu saja aku yang mendapat pertanyaan itu menjadi naik darah saat mengingat Hinata menangis tak henti-hentinya saat mengenang Ibunya tadi dijalan. Kudekatkan tubuhku kedekat tubuh kakakku dan mulai memberikan pendapatku tentang gombalannya tadi.

"Bagus, bagus sekali, sampai-sampai aku -"

Buak

Kuhantamkan kepalaku kekepalanya sehingga dirinya sekarang berjongkok kesakitan memegang benjolan dijidatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !"

"Aku membenci gombalanmu yang memuakan itu !" akupun langsung meninggalkannya sendirian ditempat itu dengan benjolan yang akan terlihat jelas jika jidatnya tidak ia tutupi.

.

=Gombal sial=

.

Dan puncaknya terjadi tepat dua hari yang lalu saat si Dobe berada dikamarku. Disaat dia sedang asik ngegombalin Sakura lewat ponsel, aku menjadi kembali tertarik akan hal itu. Karena dia begitu mudah dan SUKSES melancarkan segala serangannya kepada Sakura. Mungkin aku bisa mencoba salah satu gombalannya yang tadi berhasil ia lancarkan pada Sakura.

Kuambil ponsel yang tergeletak diatas ranjangku dan mulai menekan nomor ponsel Hinata, tapi sebelum itu aku langkahkan kakiku keluar menuju halaman belakang rumahku agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar gombalanku. Terlebih si Dobe itu, jika dia dengar kalau aku lagi ngegombal pada Hinata, pasti kabar itu akan menyebar dengan cepat disekolah nanti. Bisa hancur harga diriku jika itu terjadi.

"Iya Sasuke-kun, a-ada apa ?" suara Hinata diseberang sana saat sambungan telfonku terjalin.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa Hinata, hanya saja aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"A-apa itu Sasuke-kun"

"Kata dokter, aku akan buta"

"Buta tapi kenapa, kenapa bisa seperti itu Sasuke-kun"

"Buta akan -"

Tut tut tut sambungan telfonku terputus tanpa tak terduga.

"Halo Hinata, Hinata !" teriakku yang masih tak terima karena kegombalanku belum berhasil.

"Kenapa ini" akupun langsung mengecek pulsa yang ada diponselku dan benar saja karena pulsaku sekarang tidak tersisa sedikitpun, atau bisa dibilang nol koma nol nol.

"Sial !" padahal sedikit lagi mau berhasil.

.

.

.

Dan petakapun dimulai saat tiba-tiba saja Ibuku mengetuk pintu kamarku untuk memberitahukan kalau Hinata sekarang ada dibawah menungguku turun.

Aku bergegas keluar dari kamarku untuk menemui Hinata. Saat aku sudah dihadapannya yang sepertinya menunjukkan wajah yang sedang kacau, akupun langsung duduk disamping untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Hinata kau kenapa ?"

Mendengar suaraku barusan, entah apa atau bagaimana tiba-tiba saja Hinata memelukku dalam-dalam dengan tangis menyertainya.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa ini bisa terjadi hiks hiks"

"Apa maksudmu Hinata, memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" tanyaku bingung karena dirinya tiba-tiba saja menangis dipelukanku.

"K-kenapa mata Sasuke-kun bisa mau buta hiks hiks s-sebenarnya Sasuke-kun sakit apa hiks hiks"

"Buta, sakit, tidak, aku tidak sakit maupun buta, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu ?" tanyaku yang membuat Hinata melepas pelukannya sambil mengusap air matanya dihadapanku.

"L-lalu saat Sasuke-kun tadi bilang bahwa Sasuke-kun akan buta"

Akupun teringat lagi tentang gombalanku tadi yang gagal karena pulsaku yang tidak mencukupi "Soal itu, aku hanya b-bercanda, karena sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan -"

"Jadi soal mata itu Sasuke-kun bohong !" ucap Hinata yang sepertinya marah.

"Bukan begitu Hinata, aku hanya bercanda saja soal itu"

"Jadi menurutmu perasaan khawatirku ini juga bercanda !" marah Hinata sambil memberdirikan badannya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud" mintaku ikut berdiri dihadapannya sambil memegang kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, aku benci dengan Sasuke-kun yang mempermainkan perasaanku !"

"Hinata aku tidak -"

"Jangan temui aku lagi, aku benci Sasuke-kun, kita putus"

JEDUAR !

Ucapannya barusan itu bagai petir yang menyambar diriku sekarang ini yang tentu saja membuatku mematung tak bergerak melihatnya berlari keluar meninggalkan rumahku ini.

Semenjak saat itu aku membenci semua kata-kata gombal yang memuakan itu. Setiap aku mendengar guyonan si Dobe serta baka Anikiku tentang gombalannya, pasti mereka akan berakhir dengan terkapar tak berdaya dilantai lengkap dengan benjolan yang menghiasi kepala mereka. Karena membuatku teringat akan gombalan bodoh yang membuat hubunganku dengan Hinata kandas begitu saja.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berlutut dihadapan Hinata didepan rumahnya sambil membawa bunga mawar dan sekotak coklat kesukaannya untuk meminta maaf kepadanya. Meskipun kemarin dia belum mau menemuiku untuk membiarkanku meminta maaf kepadanya, tapi aku harap disaat dirinya sudah mau menemuiku sekarang, dia akan mau memaafkanku serta mau kembali berbaikan denganku sehingga kami bisa kembali memadu kasih sampai janur kuning melengkung didepan rumahku ataupun rumah dia. Semoga saja itu terwujud (aku mohon doa restunya ya).

FIN

Gimana pendapat para reader tentak fic baruku ini, garing ya kekekeke... lupakan.

Oke tolong tinggalkan jejaknya ya.


End file.
